


One Shot - Two Truths and a Lie, The Alma Edition

by AlmaAmbrosia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cell Phones, Dorks in Love, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Short One Shot, Work In Progress, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmaAmbrosia/pseuds/AlmaAmbrosia
Summary: This is a purely self indulgent excerpt, written with my love for Mammon from Obey Me and my two ocs Alma Amada and Damian D’Asti Cost. This is my attempt to get back to writing after a long hiatus, so it is VERY short. I might make it longer in the future or as a part of a longer work, but for now. TA DA! Lots of love, and thank you for coming to my humble mind palace.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	One Shot - Two Truths and a Lie, The Alma Edition

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I let you read now.

Alma has been in the human world for a while and she’s started to believe that her visit to the Devildom was nothing more than a fever dream. Sighing as she stared off into space waiting for some indication that she wasn’t the only one left on planet Earth, she let her head fall down on the pristine white desk. 

The museum was empty on that Monday morning. She had promised Damian that she’d work the morning shift if he brought her a coffee and he’d accepted, but she was still half asleep. The sun came through the big wall windows and disturbed her peaceful rest. Putting her head on her arm, she knew no one was around, what would it hurt if she just closed her a eyes for a minute or two. 

*Ring* *Ring*

“Five more minutes..” she spoke aloud, but she knew no one was around.

*Ring* *Ring*

She sighed audibly, resigning to check who was calling her on her cellphone to realize that it wasn’t her cell phone at all. Her DDD was ringing for the first time since she’d left the Devildom. Bolting upright, she saw the caller ID was from Mammon and squeeled.

“Mammon!” excitement brimming over in her honeyed sing song voice. “Is that really you?!”

“W-who else do ya think it was huh?” The voice replied and Alma stood up from her seat. “Didn’t your DDD tell ya? It’s the GREAT Mammon to you-” 

“Mammon!” She started cutting him off “Oh, I missed you so much! Come visit me, you have to” She went on in a rush as the exhilaration of finally talking to him again danced through her veins. “You have no idea how absolutely dreadful it’s been here without you!”

Silence came from the other line, and Alma started to panic.

“Mammon? Are you there?” while she was full of concern, she noticed the museum doors slide open, and her boss stepping in. Meanwhile, Mammon was gripping the phone.

“Ya can’t just spring somethin’ like that on me and expect me to be chill! How do you think I feel huh? Have you thought of that? Dumb human.”

“Oh! I’m sorry! I gota go. Talk soon” she quickly whispered into the phone.

“Whatdya mean? I just called-” Alma quickly hung up and hid her DDD behind her back as she noticed Damian walk in with a smile. Strolling up to her, with a cup of coffee from her favorite shop, she felt guilty for lieing to him as he leaned in to peck her cheek.

“Good morning, love, how was your evening?” Her boss also happened to be her adoring boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.


End file.
